Jeremy and Tyler
This is the relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood. This relationship is often times referred to as Jyler. At first, both of them are rivals for Vicki Donovan's affection, and they seem to hate each other with a passion. They are in different crowds at school; Jeremy is only a sophomore, and is seen as a punk/druggie by his peers, while Tyler is a popular jock. Tyler generally seems content to ignore Jeremy, though Jeremy frequently confronts and antagonizes Tyler to provoke him. This usually ended in fights between the two, fueled by Tyler, who admits to being aggressive and hot-headed. However, as time goes on, they become friends, if not allies with each other. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season One For the majority of season 1, Tyler and Jeremy intensely disliked each other due to the fact that they were both trying to date the same girl, Vicki Donovan, Matt Donovan's sister. As the season went on the hatred towards each other grew more and more, even after Vicki's death. Season Two In Season 2 however, the pair strike an odd truce, almost a friendship, after they bond over the shared experience of losing a father during Tyler's father's wake. Tyler and Jeremy at one point hung out together with Aimee and Sarah at the Lockwood Mansion, and it started out friendly between them until Tyler saw Jeremy's sketches of werewolves, causing him to lash out and threaten him with violence to find out what Jeremy knew about werewolves and his family. Jeremy, who knew the Lockwoord family secret because of the Salvatore brothers' research, lied that he read about it in the Gilbert Journals and put two and two together when Mason came to town. Tyler, calming down, explains that he isn't a werewolf, only Mason, and tells him that the curse is triggered by killing another person, whether on accident or on purpose. It nearly happened moments later when Tyler accidentally pushed Sarah down the stairs trying to get the moonstone back from her, however, she was just drunk and pretending to be passed out as a joke. Tyler and Jeremy's relationship hadn't progressed much after that moment, On the night of the full moon, Jeremy brings up to Elena and Damon that that night was Tyler's first transformation as a werewolf since triggering the curse. After Tyler is tricked into putting his friends (Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon) in danger, he leaves town with Jules and the other werewolves in Mason's old wolfpack, and is gone for a significant portion of the season. Season Three In Season 3, Jeremy and Tyler don't have much contact with one an other apart from a brief chat at the Grill in The Birthday. However, in the episode'' The New Deal,'' they are both seen hanging out a lot after Tyler was turned into a hybrid. Elena and Alaric, who became Elena and Jeremy's guardian after their Aunt Jenna's death, were not happy about Tyler's friendship with Jeremy, because Tyler appeared to be unflinchingly loyal to Klaus after he was turned. Jeremy, annoyed by Elena and Alaric's suggestion to stop hanging out with Tyler, even invites him into the Gilbert house just to spite them. It was then that Tyler, who was revealed to have a sire-bond with Klaus, and who was hanging out with Jeremy at Klaus' orders, takes off Jeremy's vervain bracelet so that Klaus was able to compel him to walk in front of a moving car. Thankfully, Jeremy was saved at the last moment by Alaric, who was hit by the car and killed. He was later resurrected thanks to the Gilbert ring. Season Four In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Jeremy arrives at the Lockwood Mansion. Tyler is surprised, saying, "Jeremy?" Another one of Tyler's friends, Chris, was there and Jeremy killed him in order to become a full member of the Five and to save Elena from the hallucinations that were trying to force her to kill herself. It is unknown what their relationship to one another is now, since Tyler may be still angry at Jeremy for killing his friend and pack-mate. Season Five In For Whom the Bell Tolls, when Tyler returns to Mystic Falls, at Bonnie's funeral. Tyler gives Bonnie a white rose, and jeremy nods. In Rescue Me Tyler Liv's and Jeremy's conversation and gets curious. When Tyler sees Liv leaving, he notices Jeremy yelling at her. Tyler tries to push Liv away, but she uses a spell on him.Later on when Luke are walking away from his car, Matt and Tyler appear, still curious, and questions him. When Jeremy makes a deal with Liv, Matt and Tyler are there to protect him, like they are bodyguards. Jeremy tells Liv that they are a part of the deal. When Jeremy decides to move out of the Salvatore Boarding House, he reveals that Tyler is letting him stay over at his house. Quotes TYLER: I'm going to kick your ass. JEREMY: You keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it, cause I vote for right, here right now. TYLER: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning. Trivia *Jeremy and Tyler's relationship is very similar to Damon and Alaric's relationship - meaning, they start off antagonizing towards each other, then become friends later on in the series. *They both have a big interest with Art, and they are also really good at it too. *They both had an intimate relationship with Vicki Donovan. *They both have died. *They both have mixed relationships with the Salvatore brothers. *They both are very close to Matt See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Enemy Relationship